Trop tard
by Sunflower Prescott
Summary: Mais moi j'avais encore plus rit que les autres aux souvenirs que j'avais tut, et en voyant l'éclat dans tes yeux, j'avais su que tu riais pour eux avec moi.


Bon et bien voilà ma nouvelle fic, un petit ProngsFoot parce que je suis devenue fan de ce couple xD

Rating: T pour mort  
Characters: James Potter / Sirius Black / Mention de Lily Evans  
Pairing: Sirius/James ( amour à sens unique ) et mention de Lily/James  
Disclaimer: les livres Harry Potter, et donc Sirius Black et James Potter, ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais l'écrit est entièrement de moi.

Je veux tout de même dédier cette fic à plusieurs personnes:

Mathilde: Qui m'a fait aimé ce pairing ( et on se l'est fait aimé mutuellement en fait ) et qui, soit m'en voudra, soit la lira pas mais promis je t'en écrirais une plus joyeuse.

Alicia: Qui m'a aidé à faire la psycholittérature pendant que je galérais à l'écrire xD ( petit big-up à Selvis ) !

inès: Qui fait un caprice pour avoir une dédicace ...

Marie/Charlotte/Natacha: Je vous écrirais un DreamUs à vous !

* * *

On s'était connu trop tôt. On avait onze ans, tous les deux un peu perdu dans un train où on ne connaissait personne. Assis dans le même compartiment, on avait vite fait connaissance. J'avais prié pour que tu sois envoyé à Gryffondor quand moi j'y avais été envoyé, et quand tu m'avais rejoint à la table des rouges et or j'avais su que je passerai la meilleure année de ma vie. J'avais pris le lit à côté du tiens et dès cet instant on avait commencé les conneries toute plus folles les unes que les autres qui nous définiraient pour les prochaines années de notre vie.

On avait fumé notre première cigarette trop tôt. On avait douze ans, la fumée nous avait fasciné, t'avais pas du tout aimé ça mais moi j'étais vite devenu accro. On avait beaucoup rit parce qu'on avait pas réussi à l'allumer à cause du vent, parce qu'on s'était tous les deux étouffé à la première bouffée, parce que t'avais eu une tête dégoûté quand tu avais tiré la première taffe. Tu m'avais laissé la terminer, j'avais fini le paquet dans la semaine et tu t'étais moqué de moi. Puis toute les fois où j'avais voulu "m'en griller une" tu m'avais accompagné, dans la salle de bain de notre salle commune, dehors caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, tu m'avais vu cramer mes poumons à petit feu chaque nuit où je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je n'avais jamais réussi à savoir si c'était la nicotine ou ta présence qui m'apaisait.

On s'était embrassé trop tôt. On avait treize ans, on avait bu -ça aussi on l'avait fait trop tôt-, et je crois bien qu'on savait pas trop ce qu'on faisait. On s'amusait à se donner des petits défis et sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi je t'avais donné celui de m'embrasser, t'avais bloqué un petit peu mais tu l'avais fais. On s'était regardé sérieusement quelques minutes, puis on avait éclaté de rire avant de passer à autre chose, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

On avait fait l'amour trop tôt. On avait quatorze ans, je t'avais rejoins dans ton lit parce que j'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais pas envie de fumer, tu m'avais embrassé pour me calmer, comme t'en avais pris l'habitude depuis l'année précédente, une fois, une deuxième, puis une dixième et plus nos lèvres entraient en contact plus elles restaient liés longtemps entre elles. On savait pas vraiment comment on en était arrivé là mais nos corps avaient fini soudé l'un contre l'autre et on avait rigolé en se rendant compte de ce qu'on faisait. Mais tu avais repris, t'avais tiré les rideaux et on ne s'était jamais arrêté.

On avait failli mourir trop tôt. On avait quinze ans et on était un peu con. On se croyait supérieur et hors d'atteinte de la mort parce qu'on était des animagus, on était intelligent, on croyait qu'on pouvait tout vaincre, que le monde était à nos pieds, que la mer s'écarterait sur notre passage… Alors comme on aimait bien faire, on s'était donné des défis, et je sais plus lequel de nous avait eut cette idée stupide de tenter de passer dans le trou du sol cogneur sans appuyer sur le noeud de la racine -sûrement moi après réflexion, c'était toujours moi qui avait des idées stupides-, mais quand j'avais réalisé que sans tes réflexes on aurait tous les deux été écrasé par les branches de l'arbre furieux, j'avais compris qu'il fallait vraiment qu'on ralentisse les conneries.

J'étais partit de chez moi trop tôt. On avait seize ans et j'avais enfin envoyé chier ma famille. Tu m'avais dis que je pourrais venir chez toi si un jour j'en pouvais plus, alors c'est ce que j'avais fais. J'étais arrivé à ta porte et j'avais même pas eu besoin de t'expliquer, tu m'avais juste sourit et tu m'avais enlacé. Tes parents avaient été compréhensif et j'avais pu passer l'année installé dans ta chambre. On sortait souvent le soir, se balader dans la rue, déranger les voisins en riant beaucoup trop bruyamment, hurlant des chansons stupides à deux heures du matin, et lorsqu'on restait dans notre chambre, à discuter ou à faire des jeux stupides, la lumière qui émanait de notre fenêtre était toujours la dernière de la rue à s'éteindre. Je crois que c'était aussi cette année que j'avais compris que je t'aimais, j'ai jamais su si ça avait réciproque ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde, mais à l'époque j'en avait rien à foutre, à l'époque je croyais que je t'aurais toujours, à l'époque je croyais que même si je te le disais pas ça ne changerait rien...

Je t'avais perdu trop tôt. On avait dix-sept ans et tu m'avais annoncé que tu sortais enfin avec Lily Evans. Je me souviens plus mais je crois que je m'étais arrêté sur le coup et que je t'avais félicité sans vraiment trop le penser. Je le savais pourtant que tu l'aimais, je l'avais toujours su mais j'avais préféré me le cacher. Alors j'avais accepté, je m'étais tut et j'avais observé ton bonheur, qui avait fini peu à peu par devenir le mien aussi.

On avait fini l'école trop tôt. On avait dix huit ans et on venait de quitter Poudlard. La gorge nouée, mais le sourire aux lèvres, nos coeurs emplis de nostalgie, on avait quitté notre dortoir, notre parc, notre saule cogneur, notre cabane hurlante, notre salle commune, notre enfance… Et j'avais peur de perdre nos moments, notre amitié et tout ce que nous avions créé, mais les années suivantes me prouvèrent que j'avais tort et les nuits de veille dans la salle commune s'étaient changés en nuits de veille les uns chez les autres, et nos nuits d'escapades dehors s'étaient transformés en nuits à foncer à travers les villes sur ma moto, tes bras autour de moi et nos rires s'élevant sur les routes.

Tu t'étais marié trop tôt. On avait dix neuf ans et j'étais ton témoin. Bordel ce que j'avais été heureux quand tu me l'avais annoncé, je t'avais serré dans mes bras, j'avais été ravi de voir que j'étais encore celui qui comptait le plus pour toi. C'était un jour ensoleillé, on était tous bien habillé, on avait tous un immense sourire, je t'avais regardé être heureux et j'en avais rien eut à faire du pincement léger à mon coeur qui me disait que ça aurait pu être moi, je voyais seulement ton bonheur et rien d'autre ne comptait. Le soir j'avais fais un discours et nous avions tous rit aux éclats aux souvenirs de notre première rencontre, de la cigarette, du saule cogneur, de ma vie chez toi, de la moto… Mais moi j'avais encore plus rit que les autres aux souvenirs de tous les moments que j'avais tut, et en voyant l'éclat dans tes yeux, j'avais su que tu riais pour eux avec moi.

T'étais devenu père trop tôt. On avait vingt ans et j'étais son parrain. J'avais été le premier à venir à l'hôpital, j'avais été avec toi alors que Lily accouchait, j'avais tenu ta main tout du long, j'avais pleuré avec toi en voyant Harry, j'avais rit en voyant les yeux froncés de Lily lorsque j'avais laissé échapper que je lui raconterai toutes les conneries que nous avions faites, et tu avais rit avec moi. J'avais été un des premiers à le tenir dans mes bras, et j'avais compris quand tu m'avais annoncé que je serais son parrain que malgré ta femme et ton enfant tu ne comptais pas te débarrasser de moi de si tôt.

J'étais arrivé trop tard. T'avais vingt et un ans. J'avais compris trop tard qui était le traître, j'étais monté trop tard sur ma moto, j'avais poussé trop tard le portillon qui menait à ta maison, j'avais ouvert la porte de ma main tremblante beaucoup trop tard… T'étais là, sans vie, ton regard était inexpressif et je m'étais écroulé à tes côtés, aucune larmes n'avaient coulé, aucun son n'était sorti de ma bouche, seuls mes yeux écarquillés et une expression de choc étaient tatoués sur mon visage. Mes pensées s'emmêlaient dans ma tête et une boule prenant tout mon corps de mon ventre à mon cou empêchait mes cordes vocals de prononcer autre chose que des "je t'aime", étranglés par les sanglots qui menaçaient à tout moment de s'échapper. Et en serrant ton corps inerte contre moi, je repensais à cette cigarette, à ce baiser, à cette première fois, à ce saule cogneur qui avait failli nous tuer, à ces soirées chez toi, à ce bonheur ancré sur ton visage lorsque tu avais pu sortir avec Lily, à ces soirées sur ma moto, à ton mariage, à Harry, et je m'étais dis que, finalement, tout ça était peut-être arrivé trop tard.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas, ce serait vraiment sympa de laisser une review pour soutenir la pauvre écrivain que je suis et qui a fortement besoin de soutient !


End file.
